


Star of the Show

by ImoutoCommissions



Series: James and Lucy [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Costumes, Cunnilingus, F/M, Filming, Hospitals, Incest Play, Morning Sickness, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn Watching, Pregnancy, Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: Lucy entertains herself while waiting for James by watching recordings of the fun they have had together, before having even more fun with him when he gets home. However, the next day...
Series: James and Lucy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003200
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

When Lucy returns to the apartment that she shares with James, she is exhausted after a long day of class. Not only that, but her bladder is absolutely bursting, so she can’t wait to get home. James is not home yet, because his classes run a bit later than hers today, but he must have been home at some point, because when she goes to the bathroom, she finds a note on the door telling her that the two of them will have a fun evening together.

She tries the doorknob and, just as she suspected, the door is locked, and she knows that James will have taken the key with him, ensuring that she is not able to relieve herself until he gets home. Her fatigue begins to fade as she gets excited, and decides to make her wait for James a little bit more bearable, by watching a DVD he had made for them, containing several videos of the fun that they have had together.

With how much they both enjoy filming their fun, it only makes sense that she has a lot to watch, and she strips down to nothing as she gets ready to watch the DVD.

She sits back to pleasure herself as she pushes play.

The first scene is rather grainy, recorded on a cellphone camera. It is the first time that James ever filmed her, and in the video, Lucy is wearing the reindeer pajamas that she wore on their first night together. She is blushing and on all fours, turning around to wiggle her butt at the camera, showing off the yellow stained crotch of her pajamas. She had not lasted the night, wetting herself in her sleep.

That video is short, and soon it is on to the next one, still Christmas themed. He is wearing his Santa costume and she is in her elf outfit, but the tights are torn at the crotch so that she can ride his lap, moaning for him. This video is of much higher quality and while James fucks Lucy, he comments on what a good girl she has been this year, despite how naughty he knows that she can also be.

“That was our first Christmas,” she murmurs to herself as she watches. “I got him that video camera, and this was the first thing he wanted to record with it.”

Soon enough, that scene ends, and another scene starts, this one seeing Lucy dressed in a maid costume. She bows as she says, “Welcome home, big brother,” before listing off all the services that she can offer him. She offers him dinner or a bath, or perhaps even her, and as she says the last part, she turns around and bends over again, to reveal nothing on behind, and that the outfit is really more of an apron, with the headdress and stockings to accessorize.

There are clips of her making dinner and needing a stool, due to her short stature, washing his back, her apron now removed, and then riding him in the bathtub, her stockings now discarded as well as she wears only the headdress. That had been a truly memorable night.

The next scene starts with her dressed in a manner that makes her resemble a child ready for Sunday school, in black dress, white pantyhose, and a white cap. She sits on the counter, kicking her mary janes and licking a large lollipop, so innocently and yet so seductively. She then leans back to show that she is not actually wearing pantyhose, but very tall stockings, and that she has nothing on under her dress.

Speaking to James, she murmurs, “Would you like to lick my lovely little loli hole?”

James is very eager to do so, and he kneels in front of the counter to put his face between her legs, the camera getting a very good shot of her expressions of ecstasy as he eats her out. She squirms with delight, and soon he pulls back, asking her if he can stuff her with his lollipop.

“You can,” she says, “but only if you squirt all your cream inside my tummy, so you don’t get any on my clothes.”

In the next scene, Lucy is wearing a Japanese style gym uniform, her arms tied behind her back, her knees up and apart, and the soles of her shoes glued to the floor. Her bladder is so full that it is visibly bulging, and the wires to remote bullet vibrators encircle her thighs until the vanish under the red bloomers.

“Big bwother,” she begs, her little-girl voice breaking in her desperation, “pwease let me go potty! Pwease untie me!” But James simply switches the remotes on one by one, straight to their maximum setting, causing Lucy to squirm and whine.

“All that buzzing is gonna make me peepee in my panties!” she protests, but her cries fall on deaf ears, the vibrations so intense that she is soon brought to orgasm. Of course, as she comes, she wets herself, a dark spot spreading across her bloomers until the torrent is gushing out of her full force, and then the camera cuts.

When it comes back on, she is bent over, the bloomers pulled down to reveal her yellow stained panties, while James paddles her in punishment for her accident.

The next video shows her tied up on the floor, explaining to the camera about the accident she had at the mall, and how she is being punished for it now, and how she is punished a lot lately, because she hasn’t been able to stop having accidents. She fondly remembers the date that day, and how much fun they had had after it, which she is now able to watch on this DVD.

The next scene is from the next day, her punishment involving being diapered for the day, with James filming several important moments throughout. One that catches her attention in particular is a rather peaceful scene of her wetting her diaper while she sleeps, which does not look like much on camera, but Lucy can vividly remember the dream that she had when it happened.

“I was trapped in a school, I think a kindergarten from a show we’d watched. I was wearing the uniform and everything, and couldn’t find a bathroom, no matter how hard I searched,” she muses. “It was like a maze, and even when I did find the bathroom, James was there to hold me back, and fuck me so hard I had an accident right before I would have made it.”

If only there were a way to show  _ that _ on film! But the video itself is great anyway, and soon fades away as it is replaced with another scene.


	2. Chapter 2

The next video Lucy remembers well, because the outfit that James presented for her before filming it, he purchased for her after she described the dream that she had while taking her diapered nap. As the video starts, Lucy comes in in her Japanese kindergarten uniform, returning home from school.

“I never should have told him about that dream,” she says, shaking her head. “He made me go to class in that uniform.”

“Are you dry?” James asks in the video, and Lucy blushes, hanging her head as she lifts her skirt, revealing the sagging diaper underneath. Then, she removes the tapes so that he can see the soaked, yellow inside, as well as her glistening girlhood.

“He told me I could use the toilet that day, but if I had, then I would have had to throw the diaper away after taking off the tapes, so I would have spent the day with nothing on under my skirt,” she reminisces.

He leads her to the kitchen for her punishment, revealing that her high chair seat now has a dildo that makes James’ large cock look small in comparison. Lucy tries to flee immediately, only to be thrown over his shoulder, kicking and screaming, protesting as she said, “That thing will tear my tiny twatty to tatters!”

Deaf to her protests, he lowers her onto the seat, letting the massive toy push into her, securing the tray and pinning her arms as he puts her into timeout.

“And then I couldn’t walk straight for a week,” Lucy comments, as the scene comes to an end, just before the next one begins.

In the next video, Lucy is wearing fluffy bunny pajamas, and she hops up to the camera. James asks her, “Have you been a good wittle bunny and kept dry?”

Lucy turns around so that he can undo the butt flap of her pajamas, revealing that the bunny print diaper that she is wearing is indeed dry. She then beams at him and asks, “Does that mean I get big brother’s carrot in my warren as a reward?”

“That’s right,” he says, leaning down to remove her diaper. “I’m going to fuck my adorable wittle honey bunny now.”

He pushes into her then, the video continuing to follow them as he fucks her until the two of them share a climax, and just as they do, the current Lucy hears the door swing open. James has finally returned home for the day, and she drops on all fours to go greet him, her full bladder and her overbearing arousal both begging for her attention and begging for  _ his _ attention, as a result.

Despite not having any outfit to fit the theme, she falls into her routine of being a little girl dressed as an animal anyway, crawling up to him and begging, “Pwease, unwock the potty! A-and, pwease, fuck me, big bwother!” She is not sure which she should beg for more, but she begs for both at once, and already knows what James is going to choose.

“How about this?” he asks, already visibly tenting in his pants. “You let me fuck my cute little sister, and then, when we’re doing, I’ll unlock the bathroom door so that you can go potty. You just have to hold it until then, alright? Do you think that you can do that?”

She absolutely does not think that she can do that, and after holding it all day, she is certain to wet herself long before he unlocks the bathroom door at this rate. But she has worked herself into quite the frenzy while watching the DVD, so instead of putting up any sort of fight, she is eager to agree to his challenge, if only because she is eager to have him inside of her again.

Still on all fours, she lets James get behind her, putting his hands on her hips after unzipping his pants, freeing his large cock so that he can press it against her pussy while he holds her in place. She is so horny now that her desperation is soon far from her mind, and she cares only about relieving the ache of her arousal, planning to worry about her bladder later. She pushes back to encourage him, and he begins to sink inside of her, causing Lucy to moan rather lewdly, glad to be able to welcome him home in such a manner.

He holds onto her hips as he fits himself inside of her, and once he has, he begins to thrust into her, slowly at first, before steadily picking up speed, teasing it out for as long as he can manage. Lucy knows that he is going to do what he can to make sure that she does not make it to the toilet on time, but she wants him so badly that she decides she does not care.

Lucy grinds back against him as James pounds into her, his pace increases in proportion to his passion, and the two of them moan out in unison, both overwhelmed with how much they have wanted this, and how good it feels now that they can finally have it. Soon enough, though, his thrusts pick up to such a pace that Lucy can’t hope to keep up with him, surrendering herself entirely to his lust, and letting him have his way with her, until he slams into her, filling her with his seed as he comes hard, and Lucy follows along with him, losing control of her bladder with the force of her orgasm.

She makes a rather sizeable puddle on the carpet beneath her, and by the time she has caught her breath, she is afraid of the punishment that will come. But instead, James simply says, “You were good and waited for me all day, so you’re not in trouble for that.”

He helps her get cleaned up and dresses her in fresh animal pajamas before ordering pizza, and the two enjoy their dinner together before retreating to their room, where they can enjoy one of their favorite forms of play, based around the pajamas that she is wearing.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, when Lucy wakes up, she is not awoken by her usual bursting bladder, but rather by her stomach, and a wave of nausea that hits her so suddenly that there is nothing she can do to stop it. She heaves suddenly, and James is woken up just as she vomits, getting both of them rather messy in the process.

But not missing a beat, he is soon up and carrying her so that he can take her to the bathroom before she throws up again. He sets her down in front of the toilet just in time for another wave of nausea to hit her, as she begins vomiting again. Lucy is not even able to speak to him, gagging and heaving over and over again, an amount that seems impossible for someone of her size.

James can’t help but assume that she is depositing her entire body weight into the toilet, and even when he thinks that she may have calmed down for a moment, it starts all over again. All that he can do is rub her back, and try to soothe her as the sickness does not seem to ease up. He kneels close to her and soon feels a wet warmth, looking down to see that, while vomiting, she has lost control of her bladder as well, making an even bigger mess of her pajamas as she wets herself. She seems entirely unaware that this has even happened.

Eventually, his worry grows to a point that he can’t sit idly by anymore. The amount that she is puking is not normal, and she is definitely not healthy. If he does not act soon, she might not make it through this, but he also knows that he is not going to be able to get her to a hospital on his own like this.

With no other choice, he has to leave her side for a moment to go get his phone, and then he returns to her while he quickly dials 911. The operator can probably clearly hear Lucy retching in the background as James gives them the necessary information, and then he can only wait for them to show up with an ambulance. Eventually, Lucy is able to sit back, but she is very dehydrated and very out of it at this point, and can barely talk to James as a result. He continues to assure her that she will be just fine and that help is on the way.

When the paramedics show up, they quickly determine that Lucy is severely dehydrated, and with her nausea not fading, she needs to be taken to the hospital, where she can receive medicine that she can keep down- via an IV- as well as the fluids she needs to recover from her dehydration. She is allowed to change into fresh clothes for the trip, though she can just barely get into a new set of pajamas before she grows woozy again, and then she is taken to the hospital.

~X~

James spends hours in the waiting room, unable to focus on anything as his worry continues to get the better of him. Lucy is admitted, and he is not told much beyond that for now, and has to wait for quite a while before he can find out any news. They are doing what they can to get her hydration levels back up, but other than that, he doesn’t know much of anything, and things are always so busy in the hospital that it means that any progress being made is probably being made very slowly.

It is a long while before a nurse finally comes out and calls his name. James jumps immediately to his feet, responding to her, and she gives him a smile that he hopes to be a good sign. She says, “Miss Lucy is feeling a bit better now, so we think she can have a guest now. She really wants to see you, so would you like for me to show you back?”

“Yes, definitely,” he says, as if there would be any doubt. He is glad to hear that Lucy is awake and speaking plainly, that she is allegedly feeling better, though still no one has told him what caused her bout of sickness to begin with. If it were simple food poisoning, he would have been affected too, but his only nausea has come from nerves over her condition, not even sympathy sickness after watching her throw up so much.

James would have thought that the nurse would have told him first what was wrong with her, but maybe they’re keeping him in the dark because he is not a direct relative. Whatever the case, it feels like an eternity just walking the short distance to her room, and then he is left alone with Lucy at last.

She is only hooked up to a heart monitor and IV, but she looks so tiny in her hospital bed, and it is terrifying to see. No one has told him anything, and he doesn’t know what he is supposed to think, seeing her so vulnerable.

Immediately, seeing how worried she is, Lucy gives him a weak smile and says, “Apparently, it was just a really bad bout of morning sickness, so I was just dehydrated. Nothing to worry about.” Laying a hand on her stomach, she says, “I’m pregnant. They told me that I will be in for a pretty rough pregnancy, but I want to try to carry this child to term either way.”

James is so stunned that he can’t think of anything to say, and all he can do is cross the room and embrace her. Lucy bursts into tears of joy, saying, “I’ve always been terrified that I would never be a mother. I was afraid my stunted growth meant that my body wouldn’t mature enough, especially since I’ve always had irregular periods, but now…”

“I’m going to help you every step of the way,” James promises her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “No matter how difficult things become, I’m always going to be here for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
